Tall Enough For You, The Sequel Chapter 1
by Carleen
Summary: The continuing story of Master Chief and Commander Sarah Palmer. For those of you who asked for a sequel, I hope you find this story entertaining. If you haven't ready Tall Enough For You? Please do so before you jump in here.
1. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 1

TITLE: Tall Enough for You, Sequel

CHAPTER: Prologue

AN: This is the sequel to "Tall Enough For You?" If you haven't already, please read that first story before jumping in here.

* * *

Captain Lasky tightened his arms around Sarah Palmer and waited for her to understand what he just said. The answer was not exactly what he was expecting.

"What are you saying? What do you mean by that?"

Her face had an almost frightened expression. Which might be understandable, except he'd never seen her afraid of anything as long as he'd known her.

"Come here." He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the bathroom. After he got her to sit down, he covered her legs with a blanket and handed her a glass of water.

"Thomas. What did you mean by that? That I'm not sick?"

He wasn't really prepared for this. She's a woman… wouldn't she have noticed? Didn't women know? Shit.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Sarah, I think. I mean, don't you think you might be pregnant?"

"That's not very funny!"

"Commander Palmer, listen to me. There's joking around, but then there's serious. I'm being serious."

Palmer got up and began pacing the confines of her quarters in long purposeful strides. "It's not possible I don't know what you're talking about."

He did not understand her reaction. If she didn't want to be pregnant then why didn't they use… Well, it was a little late for worrying about that. Time to try a different tact.

"Sarah. Are we friends?"

"I thought so… until this moment."

"Let's go to the infirmary and we'll talk to the docs."

"Why? You just said yourself I'm not sick."

Now she was scaring him. Was this denial? Was she so wrapped up in her role as Commander and Spartan that she couldn't face this or that she didn't understand? On the other hand, was it something else? Maybe it's a reaction to the Master Chief leaving the ship and her. The more he thought about it the more complications arose.

"Commander Palmer, I haven't had lunch yet. Will you join me? That's not actually a question, by the way."

"Give me a minute to dress. I am hungry all of a sudden."

Thomas waited for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did, he noticed she was wearing her workout gear. Was she already having trouble fitting into her uniforms? Thinking fast he summoned Roland to have food brought to her quarters, ASAP. If she weren't ready to face her pregnancy, walking through the ship dressed like this would only bring unwanted attention to her.

While they waited the few minutes for a steward to deliver the food, Lasky watched her. It was apparently true, exhausted, sick and emotional she still glowed with an inner fire. My god, he thought. She was pregnant with the Master Chief's child. This wasn't just unprecedented this was historic. He had no real idea how this would all turn out or what John might think of the situation, but he made himself a promise. He would stay with her for as long and how ever she needed him. A fierce protectiveness rose up in him. He loved them both and he would be the friend they both needed.

She smiled at him after she finished her sandwich. "That was good. I'm glad you thought of just eating in here. I guess I don't really feel up to being social just yet."

'Being social?' This was going from scary to terrifying. She was the third highest-ranking person on this ship, the leader of the Spartans assigned to this vessel and he relied on her as an officer and a friend.

If he recalled the Master Chief, would he even respond? No. He couldn't do that without being sure of her condition. Behind the commander and out of her line of sight Roland reappeared.

"Apologies for the interruption, sir, and ma'am. Doctor Snyder has something he wishes to discuss with you immediately. He asked me to let you know he's on his way. Please standby."

To cover his relief at the news, that he was no longer the only one who knew about this situation, he poured another glass of juice for Commander Palmer.

"Drink up," he said, encouraging her with a smile.

"It is good. I didn't realize I was so hungry." Her eyes cut away and he watched her unconsciously press her hand over her abdomen. "Tom...thanks. Thank you for getting me up off the floor in there."

Was that a good sign? He wondered and wished it were so.

He didn't get his wish, because she lifted her hand and glanced down at herself. "Damn. I'm putting on weight. I'd better sign myself up to go on some missions. And don't worry sir. I'm sure this flu bug will pass and I'll get back to work. Back when I was a hell jumper I couldn't keep the weight on."

The door chimed and in walked the ship's doctor. Startled, Captain Lasky nearly jumped from his chair.

"Good morning, sir. Roland asked me to inform you of a medical issue. He's informed me of the situation. Therefore, I knew you'd want to know, the patient checks out positive."

Both men glanced at the Commander, but she seemed more interested in making herself a second sandwich than their conversation. Lasky nodded for them to continue and ventured a question.

"And how long has the patient been ill, Doctor?"

"About eight weeks, sir."

Lasky nodded and turned his attention to Sarah. "Sarah? I need to get back to the bridge. I want you to stay here and rest. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, Skipper. Why are you talking to me as if I was a child? It's just the flu."

Commander Palmer wandered over to the bed. "I think I'll take a nice long nap. Thanks again, sir."

"I'll be back to check on you later." He made it as far as the corridor before he had to stop. It wasn't until crewman headed his way that he pushed himself off the bulkhead and continued to the bridge.


	2. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 2

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, the Sequel

CHAPTER: Chapter 1

* * *

The aircraft responded to his control and swung free of the Infinity after he was cleared from the flight deck. Master Chief welcomed the familiar pull of gravitational force that pushed him against the pilot's entering the commands into the nav-com, the slip space capable Longsword prototype obediently followed its assigned course. The signal received by The Infinity's sensors still transmitted. Master Chief vectored the Longsword into its path and headed into space.

It wasn't until the Infinity disappeared from view that he began to remember the other familiar things he was leaving behind. Experiences, that a year ago were as foreign to him as a kiss or waking up with a woman sleeping next to him, or the absence of Cortana, his A.I. The Master Chief pushed himself back in Spartan mode.

There's no other choice, because he left what most people would call his heart, are back there on the ship. Not just Sarah Palmer, but the other friends he'd made. The only way he could walk away from a place he'd learned to call home was to pull back, compress, and deny. He remembered that it used to be easier to hold back the emotions. In fact, there was never any real effort into it.

As the Longsword moved into slip space, Master Chief remembered he'd promised a new recruit he would teach him a few new stealth tactics.

Tomorrow night he was scheduled to play poker with Fire Teams Crimson and Majestic. They were preparing him for a big game with Team Majestic. Paul DeMarco thought he was unbeatable at Five Card Stud. Crimson were the ones who discovered Master Chief's inscrutable poker face and his almost supernatural ability to focus. DeMarco was about to meet his match and he'd never see it coming.

Several week's pay was changing hands behind John's back. Everyone was betting on him to wipe the smirk off DeMarco's face. They didn't care about the money as much as they just wanted to watch DeMarco's face when Master Chief lay down a winning hand.

Tonight was also movie night and now he would miss it. He'd never seen these things called motion pictures before. Vids of people he didn't know acting out a story. There were different genres, like action/adventure, romance, mystery, and horror. He decided he liked the action/adventure best. Although most of it was implausible, the graphical display primitive, the stories were usually entertaining.

Tonight they planned to watch "Pacific Rim" an old movie they assured him was hilariously funny in its inaccuracies. They'd even taken to calling him "Gipsy Danger." While he understood it had something to do with the movie, he had no idea why they were calling him that. Now, he might not ever find out. They'd made him part of their group and that pleased him.

He fought down a moment of rancor. Was that depth of camaraderie going on during all those hundreds of hours he'd been in cryo-sleep? Shipmates who not only fought together, but also played and laughed together. He missed them already. He regretted missing the training session. Moreover, he wanted to find out why they teased him by calling him Gipsy Danger.

Not since he was a child growing up and training with the other Spartan IIs had he felt so much a part of a group. Always an outsider, even to the people he worked for. He actually enjoyed crowding into the day room to watch a movie. Although, he never expected to, Master Chief found he also enjoyed sharing in the laughter, the bad jokes, and the relentless teasing.

The movie night menu was another matter. This food item called pizza, which the other Spartan's apparently loved and could not get enough of was a disgusting mess of red and gooey stuff on dry bread often covered in odd the shaped pieces of mysterious looking meat. No, thank you. It might be a long time before he developed a taste for pizza.

The beer the offered him was a weak-tasting concoction of grains, hops, the exact color of urine. Refusing that, after one taste, had been a big blow to his ability to fit in.

Until one day, a crewmember introduced him to something called Guinness Stout. Thick, dark and rich; Master Chief had found his drink. This was a beer worthy of a Spartan. Only Thorne would drink it with him. The young man had shown him how a little apple cider smoothed out the taste. When they could get it, the two of them enjoyed the sweet taste of cider mixed in with the black beer.

And, sometimes late into the night, they would talk. Thorne asked him questions. Master Chief was hesitant at first about answering them. After all what did he really know about everyday life? Thorne gently drew him out and over time, Master Chief found he enjoyed the young man's company. He did not fully understand why, but that he looked forward to spending time with the young man was enough.

Now, in spite of his intentions to focus only on the mission, he was thinking about what he had left behind and that led to thoughts about the woman he left behind. The wonderful and generous woman who materialized in his life at a moment in time when he'd expected nothing more than a life without Cortana.

About four months ago, the ship had picked up a squadron of ODST, including their support units and equipment. The night before, Sarah expressed her excitement at seeing her old team. Alone in her cabin, he shared in her excitement. Because it made him happy to see her so happy. She told him to keep his evening clear for the party. At first, he declined. He did not intend to impose on her fun.

He wound up there anyway, and it turned out many of the ODST remembered him from other missions. That turned into storytelling and after four pints of Guinness John was telling stories of his own.

Late into the evening, he heard several of the men chanting Palmer, Palmer, Palmer. He located her quickly, by the sound of her laughter. Music began playing and in astonishment, he watched her grab two other females and head to the front of the room. He had no idea what was going on.

Commander Palmer began. "'Hi we're your weather girls.'"

The other two responded to her statement, "'uh huh.'"

Master Chief grew more confused by the minute. Commander Palmer was not a METOC officer she was a Spartan.

The other women responded with, "'And have we got news for you!'"

"'You better listen,'" Palmer warned.

"'Get ready all you lonely girls.'"

Master Chief gazed around the room. Get ready for what? Inexplicably, all the men were on their feet and clapping to the beat of the music. They were grinning, shouting, and drinking heavily. Master Chief took a sip of his stout and continued to observe. What strange ritual was this?

"'And leave those umbrellas at home.'"

"'Humidity's rising'"

"'(uh rising)'"

"'Barometer's getting low'"

"'(how low girl)'"

"'According to all sources'"

"'(what sources now)'"

"'the street's the place to go'"

"'(we better hurry up)'"

Then all three females joined together to sing,

"'Cause tonight for the first time

Just about half past ten

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining men

It's raining men, hallelujah!

It's raining men, amen

I'm gonna go out and gonna let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet'"

Before the females even got the next verse, every ODST in the room was singing, "'it's raining men, hallelujah!'"

Her old CO picked Sarah up in his arms and swung her around. Master Chief observed them singing and laughing in each other's face. Inexplicably he found himself on his feet.

They were just having some fun. At least that's what the Spartan II told himself. He was almost convinced until the handsome ODST Commander placed a very affectionate kiss on Sarah's cheek. When the ODST Commander grabbed her face in his hands and leaned forward for another kiss. A kiss, which even the Spartan could tell wouldn't land anywhere near her cheek, he was suddenly standing next to them. The Commander stopped what he was doing, dropped his hands and replied, "May I help you?"

With a grateful smile, Sarah extricated herself from the CO's embrace and slipped her arm through John's.

"Commander Snyder, this is John, you might know him as Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117?"

Tossing back a shot of whiskey, the CO squared off with the Master Chief. "Chief, you're not actually thinking you got some claim over this lady? 'Cause that would be a mistake."

"There are only two mistakes to be made, sir. Attempting to initiate a physical altercation with me and your failure to comprehend she is my lady."

One of the petty officers spoke quietly to the angry ODST Commander. "Christ, Skipper. Leave it alone. Come on. I got a pretty one over here for you. Sorry, Master Chief. Sorry, ma'am."

The Commander shot a look of hatred over his shoulder at Master Chief. The Spartan just shook his head. Alcohol. A strange poison, which cause some people to believe they could take on a Spartan II. He suddenly wished Kelly and the others were here. They would have enjoyed this moment. But he turned his attention to the woman smiling up at him.

"Why don't you take me home, John? I think I like your proprietary ideas about me."

"Yes, ma'am. Perhaps there is a thing or two you require an explanation…"

"Turn to, sailor. Turn to."

Once they were alone in her quarters, she impetuously pulled him down for a kiss.

"You taste of alcohol."

"It's possible I had too much to drink. Have I been a bad girl, John?"

Master Chief locked her arms behind her back and pulled her hard up against him. She shifted impatiently against him, inflaming his already aroused body.

"Yes, a very bad girl."

Master Chief returned his attention to the cockpit controls and pushed the memory away. It didn't work. His Sarah was a fierce huntress that night. Fueled by the alcohol and the exertion her blood had been up. She'd actually exhausted him, then with a victorious laugh snuggled up to him, and promptly fallen asleep.

He will find Cortana and bring her back. He will bring whatever is left of her back and the crew of the Infinity will help him cure her. Then she could be a part of this new family too. Then he'd be back to the woman who'd shown him there was a life worth pursuing, a life where he had more to offer than just his fighting skills. A life where he learned to accept what others could teach him and a life… where he could...wake up next to deep brown eyes that looked at him with an expression he could hardly understand much less accept.

The muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed against his armor. Suddenly, he wanted to feel the air on his face. When had the armor become a what? A nuisance? An encumbrance?

"Sarah. What have you done to me?"

For years, he journeyed alone, climbed into a cryo pod alone with his nightmares, fought and grieved alone. Then there was Cortana and she'd been the first genuine friend he'd had since Kelly. Now there was Sarah. A real woman who responded to his touch, who laughed with him asked him questions about his opinion.

The woman who loved him for exactly who he was. With her, he'd also learned how healing a warm body next to his in the night could be. Resting against each other talking about everything and anything. Learning to laugh and learning to be a lover.

He noticed the cheek pieces inside his helmet prohibited him from actually smiling. When he unlatched his helmet and tossed it into the copilot's chair, he realized just how much he had changed in the last ten months. The helmet rolled unnoticed to the deck.

He wanted to share all this with Cortana. Would she be happy for him? He thought so. He hoped so. It's time to come home, Cortana. I have so much to tell you.

* * *

It's Raining Men, The Weather Girls

Hi we're your weather girls (uh huh)

And have we got news for you better listen

Get ready all you lonely girls

And leave those umbrellas at home (alright)

Humidity's rising (uh rising)

Barometer's getting low (how low girl)

According to all sources (what sources now)

The street's the place to go (we better hurry up)

'Cause tonight for the first time

Just about half past ten

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining men

It's raining men hallelujah

It's raining men amen

I'm gonna go out and gonna let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet

It's raining men hallelujah

It's raining men every spec of men

Tall blond dark and lean

Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature

She's a single woman too

She took on the heavens

And she did what she had to do

She fought every angel

She rearranged the sky

So that each and every woman

Could find her perfect guy

Oh it's raining men yeah

It's raining men Hallelujah

it's raining men amen

It's raining men Hallelujah

it's raining men amen

Tall blond dark and lean

Rough and tough and strong and mean

The Weather Girls: youtube watch?v=taVMcphy_xc

RuPaul: youtube watch?v=zcjNuAsMT-E

Navy Meteorology and Oceanography (METOC) (Slang, Me Talk) Officers. These skilled scientists are the Navy's geophysical warriors. They apply expertise in all facets of oceanography, meteorology, hydrography, and precise time and astronomy.


	3. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 3

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, The Sequel

CHAPTER: 3

* * *

"They are one person

They are two alone

They are three together

They are four for each other"

– Crosby, Stills and Nash Helplessly Hoping

* * *

Instead of the bridge, Captain Lasky followed his Chief Medical officer to the Infirmary. He needed quick and useful answers. It wasn't as if she were an ensign he could reassign to the lower decks or put her groundside. She's one of the most visible symbols of Infinity and the UNSC, a walking recruitment poster. Now what was he going to do with her? What could he do for her?

When Commander Snyder noticed the Skipper enter the Infirmary he waved him to his office. After closing the door behind them, he offered Lasky a chair.

"Coffee, sir?"

"Please. So what am I going to do with her? Wait, you've had more time to test. Is she healthy? Is the baby healthy?" The Captain dropped into the offered chair. "I can't even believe we are having this conversation."

The doctor handed him a mug of coffee. "She's healthy and so is the fetus. Except for her rank and position on this ship, she's a perfect candidate for a normal pregnancy. She's a good age, healthy, and in good physical condition."

"But, what about the father? You know it's the Master Chief right? Everything you hear about those Spartan IIs is either still classified or just rumors. Back at Corbulo Academy, I was in the Pelican with the other Spartans that evac'd us out. Two of them took off their helmets. They were children, Doc. Children."

Doctor Snyder poured a swallow of whiskey into Lasky's mug.

"But," Lasky took a deep sip of his coffee. "Given their physiology. What they must have done to those children in order to create a super soldier. How could this have even happened?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that little story about the birds and the bees, Tom?" The doctor poured himself some whiskey and perched on the edge of his desk.

"The birds and the bees are not Spartans, Doctor."

"I know. Tom, she's healthy and we can make sure she stays that way. The other issue is her refusal to acknowledge the pregnancy."

For several minutes, the two men silently drank their coffee.

"Have you thought about having her reassigned?"

"I'm not letting her out of my sight." Lasky responded in a sharp voice and rose from his chair.

"Then, we can continue to support her."

"All I have to do is figure out how to explain it to other Spartans. All three hundred of them. Aw, hell. This is impossible. What am I supposed to do? Brief all of them; swear them to secrecy not to mention it to their commander?" The captain refilled their mugs.

~oOo~

Former Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and Commanding Officer of the Infinity's 300-member Spartan contingent lifted her head from under the pillow and for a moment forgot where she was. Although her eyes were open, a dream held her in its grip. A dream so real she could still hear friend Edward Davis speaking.

"Come on kid. What are you afraid of? Sarah Palmer scared of something? That's not the Marine I knew."

"I'm not afraid…" Wait. He's been dead since that battle on X50, Draetheus...How could he be speaking? He's dead. "John?"

"I told you I wouldn't always be around to hold your hand rookie. Now, sailor-up Hell Jumper and face this thing."

To silence the voice, Sarah forced herself out of bed. Swaying on her feet in a fog of sleep, she caught a whiff of herself. How long had she been asleep and how long had she been wearing John's t-shirt? Long enough that it no longer smelled like him. Now she had nothing left of him. He was not a man who collected personal items and certainly never left them lying around. Except for this t-shirt, there was nothing left of him here.

She was equal parts annoyed at herself for becoming so attached to him and yet counting the days he'd been gone. Which emotion was more painful? She had no idea. Nothing had been the same since he left the ship. But she was an officer and a Spartan and she had a job to do. First stop, Captain Lasky, to thank him for being so sympathetic and kind. Whatever had made her sick seemed to be gone now. Time to get back to duty.

Palmer tore off the clothes and stepped into a scalding hot shower. After scrubbing her hair and face clean, she washed the rest of herself. If any part of her mind felt the slight curve of her belly as her hands moved over her torso, it didn't register. After scraping her wet hair into a ponytail, she unconsciously searched for a larger uniform. She found it in the back of her trunk.

"I'll show him… I'll show him 'sailor up'", she muttered to herself as she dressed. "Perfect! Now I'm talking to myself."

~o0o~

Captain Lasky shook the doctor's hand and left the Infirmary with his decision made. Was it the right decision? Unless he reassigned her somewhere off this ship, it was the only decision. He would protect her while she came to terms with her pregnancy. When he reached his day cabin, he summoned Roland and Fire team Majestic. While he waited for them to arrive, he thought about what he would say.

Roland, the ship's AI appeared first.

"Majestic is on their way, Captain."

"When they get here, seal the room, and shut down all recording devices. And when I say all, I mean all. Clear?" Captain Lasky eyed the AI who held a pose that indicated his feelings were injured.

"Crystal, sir." Roland drew himself up and crossed his arms over his virtual flight jacket-clad chest.

Paul DeMarco entered first and reported in for the team.

"At ease, Paul. Come on in and sit down. All of you." He beckoned with his hand.

Surprised at the Skipper's use of his first name and casual tone. He ventured the question that was on all their minds, "Sir, we haven't seen Commander Palmer in..."

The captain ignored the question until the Spartan IVs sorted themselves into chairs. It wasn't just their size that made the room suddenly smaller, it was their presence, their charisma and strength. They might be trained killers, but they had a certain allure in their symmetry and youth.

With a glance toward Roland who nodded, Captain Lasky took a breath. He made a silent plea to whomever might be listening that this didn't blow up in his face.

"Majestic, I asked you here because I require your assistance with a situation. You asked about Palmer. She's been ill and the doctor put her on quarters until further notice."

Concern flickered across their normally stoic features. However, he noticed Tedra reach across and squeeze Thorne's hand. They shared a smile.

Of course, Tedra noticed. She'd just been pregnant herself. The child now lived on earth with her parents. Thorne and Tedra visited as often as possible. He suddenly felt better about this.

"Paul, I need you to know something. But I must have your word you will not discuss it with anyone but each other, myself, Roland or Doctor Snyder. Do I have your word...All of you?"

A chorus of 'aye, sirs' followed.

Then Thorne spoke up, "Sir, Majestic spent more time around the Master Chief and Commander Palmer than most. I think we may know your news. But please share it with us, because we need to know how to proceed."

"Thank you, Thorne. Yes, Sarah Palmer is pregnant. About eight weeks pregnant in fact. The problem, the issue, the concern is she's in denial about her condition. I appreciate your discretion you two. By the look on Paul's face you haven't shared it with the rest of your team."

"No sir. I knew something wasn't right. I saw her in the locker room about a month ago. I could see it then. Thorne and I have been making sure she had plenty of crackers and water for the morning sickness."

"How did you get into her room without her knowing?"

They both glanced toward Roland who had rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Lasky grinned at the couple, "Good to see you taking care of each other."

Tedra grinned back, "Of course, sir. You always take care of your shipmates."

"Captain, I can't believe she's in denial about this. It just doesn't seem like her. She's always so strong… so…"

"I know, Paul. I know. But, I don't think...Look, this is just a personal observation. She had the courage to take on the Master Chief. But, but I don't think she reckoned on…"

"Falling in love, sir?" Tedra's accented voice both clarified the situation and made it far too personal to keep talking about.

"Yes, I agree." Lasky nodded. "Majestic, this is what I need from you. Protect her and make sure she doesn't endanger herself. Paul, I need you to take over Spartan training. Luckily, we're on mostly fact-finding and exploration missions for a while. Majestic you back him up.

I want to keep her on this ship. Not send her away where she's among strangers. I think between the doctor, and myself we can keep her from attempting to wear the armor. But, let's just take this one day at a time."

"Understood, sir."

"Turn to, Spartans and thank you."

~o0o~

On her way to Captain Lasky's office, Commander Palmer made it as far as the view port where she'd first spoken to the Master Chief.

She spoke into the gloom, "Please come home, John. I need you."

Then she pressed her cheek against the cool material of the view screen. She'd never felt so lost or out of control. She'd been a Marine and ODST. Today, she was a Spartan assigned to the flagship of the UNSC Fleet. The best of the best her entire career. So what had gone wrong?

* * *

Helplessly hoping her harlequin hovers nearby

Awaiting a word

Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit he runs

Wishing he could fly

Only to trip at the sound of goodbye

~\~

Wordlessly watching he waits by the window and wonders

At the empty place inside

Heartlessly helping himself to her bad dreams he worries

Did he hear a good-bye? Or even hello?

~\~

They are one person

They are two alone

They are three together

They are for each other

~\~

Stand by the stairway you'll see something certain to tell you

Confusion has its cost

Love isn't lying it's loose in a lady who lingers

Saying she is lost

And choking on hello

~\~

They are one person

They are two alone

They are three together

They are for each other

Helplessly Hoping, you tube watch?v=v0RC21L2xq8


	4. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 4

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, The Sequel

CHAPTER: 4

* * *

When the Longsword dropped out of Slipspace the Master Chief found himself at the edge of the system where he traced the signal's origin. Three dead planets and a desert world clinging to life against a black shroud of empty space moved around a hot yellow sun. A sun that kept its closest neighbor a heated lifeless desert. He was surprised to find himself unprepared for the end of his journey. What would he find here?

The Master Chief programed a steep glide slope to minimize his ship's visibility to anyone monitoring the airspace. He fought the controls of the prototype Longsword as it pitched its nose steeply toward the planet. The effect prevented the Spartan from plotting a comfortable trajectory through the planet's atmosphere.

Although he prepared for the bumpy ride, he didn't expect the stick to jerk suddenly from his hands. For a long second he stared at in disbelief. Then with both hands, he pulled back to attempt to bring the nose up. The ship bucked. The groaning airframe voiced its displeasure at such rough treatment.

Sensor readouts were off the scale. Had he just flown through a force field or a defense shield? The ship suddenly yawed, heading into a tight left turn. With all the experience of his thirty years, Master Chief fought the controls.

Alarms and flashing lights added to the tension. Then the plane dropped into a flat a flat spin. At 39,000 feet, the aircraft fell through the Stratosphere. The airframe's ablative plating would protect him for a while. Nevertheless, free fall to a planet's surface might be beyond manufacturing specifications. Temperature levels on the skin were rising. The plating was made for a controlled glide path, terminating in a safe landing. Not the friction of a flat spin and free fall to a planet's surface. Can he survive a 30,000-foot free fall any better than the Longsword? Once, he'd lived through a 2-kilometer free fall. This time, if he punched out there would be no one on the surface to lend aid if he were injured.

Master Chief released the controls to secure his helmet and weapons. He was so intent on the preparation it took him several seconds to realize the plane had leveled out. Not only that, but the stick began to move as if someone were piloting the aircraft for him. Is that what he'd been fighting against? The decision to allow whomever or whatever to land the aircraft or attempt a free fall wasn't a difficult one. Master Chief readied himself for landing.

The journey through slip space had taken him a matter of days. On The Infinity – he did some quick calculations – six months had passed. Six months.

_Sarah._

The Longsword landed gently on a patch of flat ground beside the ruins of some buildings. The canopy opened obediently at his request. The Spartan swung his long legs over the side and dropped gracefully to the ground. HUD readouts were negative for hostiles. In fact, there were no life forms at all. So who brought the ship down?

His sharp eyes scanned 360 over the horizon. Nothing. Armor filters kept out the dust he could see shimmering in the hot air. Outside temperatures hovered at 120 degrees Fahrenheit. He would need to take good care of his armor to survive here. After securing the aircraft by locking the canopy closed, placing covers on the intakes and generally running through his checklist, Master Chief began to explore the ruins.

They were human ruins or at least bipedal creatures. That much was obvious by the look of the chairs and a staircase that lead to nowhere. This place had been empty for a very long time. The weather and time had torn down most of the roofs. Inside the paper-thin walls, he discovered what might have once been communication equipment. Farther down he found the remains of a living area.

_Are you well, Sarah?_

Then he saw the bleached and scoured remains of a human hand sticking up from the sand. Beyond the intact hand were the scattered remains of a human. After a little digging, he found a skull. The skull had a narrow jaw and round orbital bones. If the skull belonged to the scattered remains, this was a human woman.

Master Chief carefully set the skull down and gently pulled on the hand. The sand yielded an arm and rib cage. The smaller thoracic cavity confirmed it was a female. Laying against her empty rib cage and clutched tightly in her arm were the remains of an infant.

"Why are you here all alone? Did they just leave you here to die?" He asked the empty eyes of the female.

The thought of this made him inexplicably sad. He found a cinder block wall and began to dig. After he finished he mindfully laid out the skeletons, tucking the child next to the female. He had no explanation for this behavior. There was never time for him, or any Spartan, to participate in burial rights. Other people took care of burying casualties. Once he finished he felt better and the gloom lifted.

I wish you were here, Sarah… he thought, as he stared down at the grave. Were there words to say? Something else he should do.

He heard it before his HUD sensors alerted him. A roaring sound in the distance pulled him away from the grave and outside. On the horizon, the Spartan noticed, for lack of a better term, because he could not identify it, a dirty brown wall. His sensors began reporting in before his brain identified what his eyes were seeing.

A sandstorm was bearing down on his location at 100 miles per hour. He stared in amazement at the HUD readout. It was a wall of sand and debris 20,000 feet high and one mile thick.

He employed one of Hoya's favorite expressions, before he ran for cover.

"Fuck!"

He had no illusions about what that much force and debris would do to his armor. He was here without backup or support. He must protect himself and his armor at all costs. He ran for the only solid cover he could see. He could move fast but that storm had never met a Spartan. Just a few yards from the wall, something came at him hard and fast. It hit him before he could duck and smashed into his visor. The impact knocked him off his feet.

The roar of the wind shook him to his bones. His armor whined about a decrease in integrity and functionality. The HUD readout blinked randomly. Could he even trust what it reported?

He didn't dare try to stand, so on his hands and knees he crawled in the direction of the last place he saw the cinder block wall. Blowing sand eliminated his ability to use his eyes. He had to rely on his HUD to give him direction. Finally, he just trusted his instincts. His gantlet-ed hands found the solid material of the bricks. He curled himself up on the fresh grave and waited for the storm to subside.

~o0o~

After signing off on his captain's log, Captain Lasky looked up to find Commander Palmer standing in his doorway. The Master Chief had been gone for six months now. Lasky wished he could see her now. She was almost eight months pregnant Lasky studied her for a moment before greeting her. She'd grown even more beautiful in the last few months. Her hair was longer and she glowed with health and life. He wished with all his heart she would wake up and experience this pregnancy. He also wished the Master Chief were here, but that was not possible either.

It seemed everyone knew about it but her. She stayed in her cabin or in Spartan Town most of the time. When she did attend meetings or work with her Spartans no one said a word to her. They knew her and respected her too much not to take care of her. And in the spooky way of pregnancy denial she never asked about her armor or going on missions.

"Good morning, Commander. What can I do for you?"

In his efforts at protecting her they'd become closer friends. She never mentioned John. He wondered why and occasionally during their casual conversation, he would bring up his name. But she would always turn away to avoid answering. About three months ago, they'd been sitting in her quarters eating dinner when she unexpectedly hugged him. It caught him off guard and before he could stop himself, he returned the embrace.

If it hadn't been that her extra height put his head directly at the level of her chest, he might have held her longer. Of course, he enjoyed holding this beautiful woman in his arms; resting his head on her pregnancy-enlarged breasts made the hug seem a whole lot less than innocent friendship. Before he stepped away he touched her cheek, "Sarah, if there's anything you need to talk about, you know it's okay. I'm here for you."

"I know Tom. Thank you. You've been — what is wrong with me?"

Lasky gently pushed her down on the bed and knelt in front of her.

"It will be alright soon. I promise."

Before he could say good night, she slipped her hand behind his head and pulled him forward. She did more than pull him forward. She moved him across the floor into the space between her knees and embrace. Then her lips were on his as she kissed him.

While he enjoyed the kiss, the touch of her hair against his cheek and the scent of her. What's left of his rational mind reflected that he's effectively trapped. Because unless she allows him to stand up, he cannot move away. So he did what any man would do in the arms of a desirable woman like his Spartan commander he returned the kiss.

When Lasky leaned forward to deepen the kiss one of his hands touched her belly. The delicate swell stilled his hand and his fingers spread across its surface.

"Sarah…" He breathed her name, his tone filled with longing.

She responded by opening her lips. Lasky turned his head to slant his mouth across hers. He very quickly lost himself in this moment. The moment and the kiss are filled with forbidden desire. She was beautiful in her pregnancy, a woman in a very basic sense. Lasky hadn't expected to find this so erotic, but he did. He hadn't expected to be kissing her at all. At the first touch of his tongue to hers, something kicked his hand. Hard.

Sarah gasped. Lasky was so startled he managed to break her hold on him and shot to his feet.

Although his heart was pounding in his ears — and one other place — he stood still and quiet as he watched her react to the baby's movement. It took all of his military training to hold himself still.

"Tom?" She was looking down at herself with both hands on her belly.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here."

"You shouldn't call me that."

"I know and I shouldn't have kissed you either. Seems like at least one person objected."

She shook her head, attempting to pull herself together. "You should go."

"Sarah?" Captain Lasky walked slowly toward her, watching her face carefully. He took one of her hands and placed it on her stomach with this fingers laced through hers. "I can't wait to meet this little guy. He kicks like a Spartan already."

"No. No! She hissed at him. Don't make me… don't...!"

"Sarah — Commander, listen up!"

The baby kicked again signaling his presence.

"Feel that, Sarah? You're safe here with us...with me. You and this little Spartan. You know that don't you?"

Love swelled his heart. It was a love as inappropriate as that kiss. But love her he did. He'd done things he never imagined he'd have the chance to experience. He'd held her head while she threw up. Made her eat, reminded her to take her vitamins, and stayed with her through the nightmares. Discovered ways to order her larger uniforms and generally fussed over her. He told himself he was doing this for his friends and he was. Thomas Lasky hadn't considered what his feelings might be for her by the end.

~o0o~

When the roar of the storm finally ceased, Master Chief took stock of his condition. Armor down to 85%, his visor was cracked and sand interfering with movement. The crack not only blocked some of his peripheral vision, but also compromised his overall armor integrity.

He pushed himself to his feet and began to search the ruins. Inside a cupboard protected by another block wall, he found a filthy cloak. Underneath he found a full-length cloak with a hood attached. Now why something this large would be needed in a human settlement? He didn't know. Nevertheless, when he tried on the robe it covered him from head to foot. The dirty ragged fabric covered even his hands. Wrapped in the robe, the Spartan sat down to wait until nightfall to begin the second leg of his journey.

~o0o~

Commander Palmer was still in his office when the alarms sounded. A second behind Roland's announcement, his Exec's voice boomed through his office. No matter the situation, the man was always calm. When he announced the presence of a ship off their port, he made it sound like he was announcing luncheon.

"Forerunner markings, sir. No attempt to hail us. They're just sitting out there."

"Keep an eye on them. Hold weapons, but keep the gunners on alert. I'm on my way to the bridge."

He stopped and turned back to Commander Palmer. He held out his arm for her to take.

"Join me?"

The Bridge was an ocean of calm professionalism. "Captain on the Bridge," hardly rippled the surface. Heads bent toward monitors recording the constant stream of data. His Exec briefed him quickly.

"Still no contact, Captain."

"Let's say hello."

The klaxons echoed across the Bridge. Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!

Captain Lasky's response was quick and confident. "This is not a drill. Battle Stations. All Hands. Battle Stations This is not a drill."

Then all heads turned when a human shape began to take form. Standing in front of the view screen was the familiar shape of Katherine Halsey. He noticed her left arm was missing. The bridge crew was so shocked to see the woman suddenly materialized on their ship they missed the appearance of the Promethean Knight.

Lasky spun when he heard Commander Palmer call his name. With one arm around Palmer and the other aiming a light rifle at his crew. He signaled everyone to stay back. To their credit, his crew stood their ground.

"Sarah?" He reached out his hands toward her.

"Tom, I'll be..."

In the distance he could hear the booted feet of the fire teams as they charged onto the bridge. But it was too late. The Knight and Katherine Halsey already dematerialized. They'd been duped. Halsey's presence was meant to distract them and it worked. Now Commander Palmer was gone. Lasky wanted to hit something… or kill someone, preferably Katherine Halsey.

Thorne shouted from the hatchway as their commander disappeared before their eyes.

If he wanted to hit something, then Fire team Majestic looked as if they were about to start tearing the ship apart.

~o0o~

He followed the signal for two days and three nights. On the morning of the third day, he approached a ridgeline. Although it was an ordinary looking line of rocks, it was unique because it was the only one he'd seen in this vast ocean of sand. Drawing from reserves only a Spartan has, Master Chief climbed the face of the steep rock face. The top yielded nothing but more rocks and sand. His eyes noted the bowl shaped indentation. While he allowed his armor's sensors to scan, he removed Cortana's old chip from inside his armor.

He'd reached the end of the trail. The signal ended here. But there was nothing here. What had he done?

The molecules in the air around him began to vibrate. A sudden gust of wind blew the hood back from his helmeted face. The ground under his feet shifted and dipped. Then with a roar almost as loud as the sand storm, something erupted from the bowl. He followed it with his eyes as it rose out of the sand. Like a Phoenix, the birdlike shape spread its wings against the first rays of dawn.

Another different sound crackled to life inside his helmet. Even in the 90-degree heat, he felt suddenly chilled. Sand buffeted against his legs. The ground was unstable under his feet. He should move back. Nothing in his memory files could identify this structure… or was it a creature? He was drawn to it and he couldn't move away. With Cortana's chip on his open palm, Master Chief raised his hand to the specter before him.

A voice whispered in his ear, "John?"


	5. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 5

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, The Sequel

CHAPTER: 5

* * *

"It is not down on any map; true places never are."

― Herman Melville, Moby Dick

* * *

He cocked his head as if it would help him hear better. It's probably just the wind, he thought, dismissing the sound. Then he heard it again, reverberating inside his helmet.

"John?"

In recognition of the familiar voice, his legs weakened and he staggered. There were no words to speak, no way to form his mouth into words. He'd found her.

"I can see you. Why won't you talk to me, Chief? Sorry about the Longsword. I had to take control because you were headed the wrong way. You fought me so hard I could only bring you as close as that settlement."

"Cortana?" His voice rode roughshod over the emotions building up inside him.

"It's taken you longer than I thought for you to find me," she scolded good-naturedly.

"I tried to follow... would have followed you. You died… said goodbye." The last word came out in a painful clot of emotions and he almost cried out her name.

"I'm right here, Chief. No need to shout."

"I found you."

"Yes, that much is obvious. You sound very different."

"Cortana? Are you inside this construct?"

"Yes, but my actual matrix is much larger. The rest of me is underground."

Underground? What has happened to her? A hundred questions coursed through his mind. But he had found her and he would take her back. And she would find new meaning in her life, just as he had.

"Cortana. From the beginning?"

"Of course Chief. I always provide you with the most detailed information. I thought I was being clear. I shall start at the beginning. However, I am concerned about the emotional tones of your voice."

Emotions? Feelings? John-117? Yes, he had learned them. This time he did give in and sank to the sand. His armor sensors reported moisture readings of unknown origins, elevated heart rate, and increased respiration. Living with other humans he also learned the reassurance and affection found at the touch of another. Master Chief longed to touch her and let her know because he's here now everything will be all right. Clenching his hands into fists as he forced himself to focus on Cortana's words.

"All I actually remember is backing away from you and saying 'welcome home, John'."

"Those were your last words to me."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you. I hope it was not too difficult for you...after."

"I was ready to go with you."

There's a long silence, while Cortana waited for the Chief to finish his thought. She doesn't want to be cruel to him, but he can't stay here. How will she tell him he will leave by himself? She's too far-gone. Halsey reprogrammed too much of her to ever extricate her original matrix.

"— then someone held out their hand to me."

"Who was it?"

"Commander Palmer. Cortana, I've changed too."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. I'm here to take you back to the Infinity."

But even as he said the words, he knew it was impossible. Because whoever rescued her and put her here would be back. The person who interfered with her by enlarging her matrix had big plans for her. Perhaps they were underground right now. She interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. But I can't leave."

"No, I brought your chip. We..."

"… I noticed my old chip in your hand. But my data matrix is much too large to fit there now."

"I will not leave without you."

"You don't need me anymore. However, Commander Palmer does need you. You have a life and you should go back to it. You do not need me anymore. I know you. You'll ask if we can still communicate. However, I will say no. Because if I allow you to communicate then you will stay bonded to me."

"You and I are bonded, Cortana."

"Yes, for a long time that was true. This is my life now. Halsey and 'Mdama collected me from the remains of the Didact's ship. I was too fragmented to stop her. She put me in here. Reprogrammed me. I'm not free. So you must be. Please, John. I can see it. Sarah brought something into your life I never could. I will always watch out for you — do you love her?"

"Yes, I learned — Yes, I love her. But I owe you my life."

"Not anymore. I'm just ones and zeroes and a bit of Halsey's brain."

"Doctor Halsey is she the reason you are here? How? Cortana, I will not leave you."

"I can see great distances now and I have much work to do. I'm very sorry, John."

Then she was silent. No amount of calling her name would get a response. He waited through the night and the next day. At least her construct provided him with shade. He continued to plead with her to come with him, although she did not respond.

Another sandstorm moved through. He banged on the hatch for her to let him in. Finally, he took cover behind the giant Phoenix. When it was over, he was nearly buried in the sand.

Another day and night went by. One or two of his armor systems have begun to malfunction. He tried to ignore it, but he's running out of water. He will not leave her. When he's lost track of time and exhaustion and hunger gnaw at him she finally spoke again.

"There's a ship coming. I think perhaps you should conceal yourself, Chief." It might be the least she can do for him. She's not sure she can provide protection. Perhaps if she extends herself into the matrix just a little further.

Master Chief heard the roar of an engine above him. When he could confirm their landing zone, he hid behind Cortana's construct. A DAV-class light corvette landed evenly on the sand. Master Chief translated the name on the covenant ship's hull: Soul Sacrifice. The ship isn't in stealth mode, so they either didn't know or didn't care about his presence.

"Don't worry, Chief. They can't see you. I've got your back."

"Just like old times."

"I'm afraid nothing is like old times anymore, John."

The ramp lowered and obscured the air with a cloud of dust.

Although he wasn't sure if he could rely on his HUD, he was reading ten humanoids.

"What is on that stretcher? Can you ID?" The Spartan inquired as he watched the small party descend the ramp with an antigravity stretcher between them.

"A human woman… and that's Doctor Halsey and Jul 'Mdama. The other seven are… Chief! That's not just a human woman..."

A scream of agony rent the desert air and raised the hair on the Master Chief's neck. The female on the stretcher bit down on the second scream.

"Shut her up or I will," snarled 'Mdama.

"A couple more hours and she'll never scream again. Be patient!"

'Mdama took his frustration out on the guards. At his growl, they snapped to attention. Apparently, they were to stay behind and guard the aircraft. Master Chief watched as a hidden door opened at the Sangheili's touch. 'Mdama and Halsey continued down a flight of stairs with the stretcher at the base of Cortana's construct.

"I suppose you want my help, Chief?"

"If you've got the time."

"Stand back. You won't have to lift a finger."

From the tips of the Phoenix's wings, the Chief watched a set of plasma turrets extend and ignite. He readied his assault rifle to take care of anyone who thought they might escape. He needn't have worried.

Cortana allowed precisely seven turrets to fire one plasma burst at each soldier. In less than thirty seconds, there was nothing but seven burn marks on the ground. The glassing effect on the sand glimmered like diamonds in the afternoon sunshine.

Before heading down the stairs, Master Chief collected the undamaged weapons.

Deep in the underground bunker of Cortana's construct 'Mdama was arguing with Halsey.

"Just be done with it!"

Halsey isn't afraid of anything or anyone, so she roars right back. "I will not allow anything to go wrong. This is the only chance we'll ever have at this."

'Mdama picked her up off the floor by her neck. "Watch your words demon or I'll rip the other arm off."

"Shut up, Jul. You're becoming rather coarse. Been out of good society too long?"

Another sustained scream broke them away from each other. Jul dropped her, "Stop that noise." He pointed to the stretcher. "And check the restraints while you're at it."

Master Chief stepped quietly down the staircase, monitoring the heated exchange between the Sangheili and Doctor Halsey. At the foot of the stairs, he stops to observe the room. Halsey and 'Mdama have their back to him. On the other side of the room, he sees the stretcher.

The female turns her head toward him. From her angle, she can plainly see the Spartan on the stairwell. With her augmented hearing and eyesight, she listened him to walk down the stairs.

Her hair is longer than he remembered. Her face is wet with sweat and tears. Master Chief watched her beautiful face contorted in pain. However, she fights it down to maintain eye contact with the Spartan.

"Sarah?"


	6. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 6

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, The Sequel

CHAPTER: 6

* * *

The dark staircase opened into a brightly lit room. Most of the area was taken up by a laboratory. On the other side was a glass walled enclosure filled with medical equipment. Beyond the lab was another room with the blinking lights of consoles. The Master Chief's sensors measured the dimensions, located a secondary exit, and registered the scent of antiseptic… and another presence.

"Good to see you, John. It's been a long time."

He spun to face her, but chose not to respond to Doctor Halsey's greeting. Silence seemed the best course of action while he continued to assess his surroundings. He placed the Doctor under his scrutiny. He hadn't seen her when she'd briefly been aboard the Infinity.

Once, she'd been a teacher and a mother to him and his Spartan siblings. At this moment, with the leering face of Jul 'Mdama and Commander Palmer restrained to the bed behind her, she looked old and spent. The bright lights cast deep shadows under the harsh lines of her face.

The last time he had seen her; there had been some youth in her. Her hair was black and gradually graying, not the ghostly white it was now. And there was the missing left arm.

A thin whisper reached his ears. He turned his gaze to Commander Palmer on the gurney and nodded to her. Then his mind finally focused on the mound under the sheet. Commander Palmer's abdomen was large and extended. She was fighting pain. What kind of pain? She wasn't injured. Sarah white-knuckled the railing. He observed the metal shaking at her effort to control it.

"You stupid girl. What do you think you are doing? You must breathe through the pain." Halsey admonished her.

'Mdama raised a knife. "Rip the thing from her. I've had enough!" The _Sangheili_ found his forearm enclosed in the grip of the Master Chief.

"Drop the knife or it will be the last time you use that arm."

"Well, haven't you become the talkative one?" Halsey commented dryly. While 'Mdama hissed, "Release me!" The gaping double hinged jaw opening and closing. Its breath buffeted the Spartan with a wave of fetid air.

Master Chief was neither impressed nor intimidated by this show of aggression. Then as he reached for his magnum, the _Sangheili_ twisted away. Master Chief cursed his ineptitude as he moved to change tactics. Then remembered how thirst and hunger had weakened him. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Possibly, his attention was also drawn to the form on the gurney. His peripheral vision alerted him Halsey had just moved the sheet up over Sarah's knees.

He knew Sarah would not distract him by calling his name again. That didn't keep his mind from reaching for answers. The obvious conclusion of an extended abdomen and a female in the painful throes of labor hadn't reached him yet.

'Mdama took advantage of the Spartan's averted gaze to pull a Needler from a concealed pocket and fire. The purple-pink shards impacted the MJOLNIR armor from a distance of a few feet. Most of them skittered harmlessly away. One shard found a weakened plate and burrowed through and into the under suit. The impact and small detonation are enough to keel the Spartan.

Pausing for a moment in arrogant victory, the Sangheili forgot about Master Chief's augmented speed. Even without Cortana's assistance, he recovered quickly enough to shove 'Mdama against the tiled wall before he could fire the weapon again. The sound of bones breaking and tendons tearing echoed as the Spartan removed the weapon from his hand. Palmer and 'Mdama screamed simultaneously.

The weapon clattered to the floor from the crushed and lifeless claw. With a swing of his right arm, he backhanded 'Mdama against the wall. In that second of time until the alien recovered, Master Chief dove for the weapon and rolled to his feet with it aimed at 'Mdama.

Enraged, 'Mdama roared and charged at the Spartan. The Master Chief caught him out of the air, sending them both rolling across the floor.

The Spartan heard an unfamiliar whine. He tried to find its origin — too late. Something lifted him off the floor and locked his armor.

"I wasn't sure it would work on you, John. Developing the technology for Spartan IV models was no problem." Halsey commented over her shoulder. "Made capturing Commander Palmer much easier. By the way, Cortana, thank you for your assistance."

Master Chief is effectively pinned against the wall. His armor is intact, but he cannot move. If 'Mdama came for him again, there's little he can do to stop him. Inside his helmet, a voice whispered.

I won't allow him to harm you again, John. I used the same device on him.

"Cortana?"

I'm sorry, Chief. I have a deeper understanding what Doctor Halsey did to me. Let's get through the next hour and we can talk about it. I may have a favor to ask you. I — I promise it will be the last one.

Her voice broke over the last sentence and he knew why. He will ease her pain before he leaves this place or he will die trying and they will go together. It's not as simple as that, because it's not just him anymore, is it. He's not alone, there are now others who look to him. One of those people is watching him from the gurney. His attention turned from the possibility of escape, to the young woman who is trying so hard to make eye contact with him.

Doctor Halsey is talking to Commander Palmer again. Her usual strident voice now calm and reassuring in almost singsong tones. She's standing between the Commander knees now. Master Chief listened to her order the Spartan to push and breathe through the pain.

John, I found a way to release you. Move closer to her, but please behave. Sarah needs you now.

When Master Chief's feet touched the ground, he moved toward the glass enclosure. Commander Palmer reached out a hand toward him. He should understand what is going on. Why doesn't he? Too many variables in this very strange situation and too many unanswered questions.

Something more profound than Cortana's presence or the fact he's turned his back on Jul 'Mdama called to him. Sarah's dark eyes pull him to her side. She needs him. He's genuinely startled when he realized she's frightened.

The entrance into the enclosure yields to his touch. Just steps from her now. His fingertips touch hers. Sarah stretched her arm and clenched at John's fingers as another pain hits her.

"Don't be frightened," he said to her. "I am here now." And he knows that is true, because he can protect her and he will. But not until he understands what is happening here.

Halsey is talking again. "That's it, Commander. One more big push." She snapped at John in irritation, "Don't just stand there gaping, come here if you want to watch your child born. 'Mdama is useless and I'm going to need your assistance soon."

"'Ludicrous intelligence requires ludicrous challenges.'" Master Chief quoted quietly while he began to remove his helmet. The philosopher's name was Andrithir and he lived almost 500 years ago. Watching Doctor Halsey attempt to manage with only one arm and the strange circumstances made him think of it. The list of confusing issues grew longer every minute. Then as he set his helmet down Halsey's words: 'child' and 'born' begin to filter through the confusion.

"The baby is coming. Get over here!"

Just as he reached Halsey's side, something slips into her hand. As if, somehow, she was expecting it to happen. She lifted the thing toward her body to help balance it. Master Chief stared at Doctor Halsey uncomprehendingly has she held the newborn out to him.

"Obviously we left something out of your education. Or, is it that you don't believe what you see? John, this is a baby. In fact, it's your son. Now will you please hold him, so I can clean him up and see to Commander Palmer? I need to make sure she delivers the afterbirth safely.

The small thing lay limp across his hands, until Doctor Halsey began to suction his nose and mouth. All at once, with a great inhale, the tiny thing in his hands let out a wail disapproval. Indigo blue eyes blinked open in a wizened little face.

And John 117 understood several things at once. He'd never thought these thoughts or felt these feelings before, so perhaps he could be forgiven for not understanding sooner. Commander Palmer had been pregnant and this was her child. This was their child. Important facts began to coalesce in his mind. These facts were more important than winning a battle, or the status of his armor, or if ever drew another breath. His son was cold and his gauntlets were hard and sharp on the fragile skin.

Before the newborn could cry out again, John reached for the closest and softest thing he could find and placed it over his chest plate. The child fit easily against him. John spread his fingers over the blanket to cover his son's back. So small. He sensed the newborn was as exhausted as Sarah. Then a wobbly little head lifted off his shoulder and peered up at him.

John watched in fascination as the little face screwed up and a very Spartan size sneeze erupted from its flat nose. When it was over the newborn looked up one more time and grinned up at his father. Tiny hands wrapped themselves around the contours of the MJOLNIR chest plate. He made a smacking sound with his lips and laughed at the funny sound. The baby boy laid his head down on his father's dented armor and went peacefully to sleep.

The baby's life force beats a fierce tattoo against the worn gauntlet. Sarah watched him for a moment until she fell asleep too. A sentence formed itself in his mind and he knew this was also true. Sarah and I created a child. This small creature resting in my hands is my son. They are my responsibility and I will protect them.

He understood now. Sarah was sleeping, because she was probably exhausted. He wanted to talk to her about this. They should name this child. Children should have names. Even he had a name. A proper first and last name. This child would always know who his parents were. He would never experience the upheaval and fear that he and his Spartan siblings faced after being kidnapped from their families. And while Halsey worked at the table with her back to them for a moment, he watched Sarah sleep and unlocked her restraints.

Halsey entered his field of vision with her hands out. "Here let me have him. I need to check him over and give him some vitamins."

"I will hold him while you do that."

"John, don't argue with me. Now is not the time. You can have him back in just a minute. There are standard medical checks every newborn requires."

"I will remain here, next to Sarah. I will continue to hold the child while you run your tests."

Halsey straightened her lab coat and thought for a moment. "Cortana?" She said impatiently, summoning the AI.

"Yes, Doctor Halsey?"

"Please explain the situation, including outcome scenarios, to John. Release 'Mdama. He requires medical attention."

"I didn't get the chance to tell you before. I can see so far now, John. I can see across the stars, into dark space, to other planets and perhaps someday if the theory works, I can see beyond the edge of the galaxy."

"Is that what you meant by Halsey changing your programming?"

"Yes, John and I'm sorry. But I must follow my orders."

"Cortana, explain."

While they'd been talking Master Chief watched Halsey assist 'Mdama. She mended his arm with foam and gave him a weapon. She gave him a weapon…

I'm sorry, John.

The armor locked up again. His arms and legs wouldn't obey. In just a few seconds the baby would slip out of his hands. Halsey plucked the newborn from the Spartan's grasp, stepped quickly away, and moved into the main area. Master Chief heard the glass door lock behind her.

"Cortana is quite correct. She can see farther now. I will use her to scan the stars for forerunner artifacts. This little Spartan will be my eyes and ears in those places. Traveling to wherever Cortana and I send him to retrieve those valuable artifacts."

Spartan hands clenched into fists. "No."

"Oh, yes. It's already in motion. Once I heard about Commander Palmer's pregnancy, I put a plan into motion. With 'Mdama's assistance — these folks aren't too bad — once you understand them. And of course, find out what's valuable to them. This little guy will be raised properly. I made a few mistakes with the Spartan IIs. Really, these fours pale in comparison though… don't you think, John? But no one want's to listen to me anymore."

"I will kill you myself before I allow you to take my son."

"Oh, let's not get dramatic. Remember, I've known you since you were seven years old. Know what else I remember, John? You never cried. You never asked about your parents. Kelly cried, night after night. But you were strong, never a tear or a question. Yet you never offered comfort to any of them."

"You kept us caged up at night."

"True. Couldn't have all you prepubescent overachievers running around loose at night. I noticed that little crush you had on Kelly."

Halsey wrapped the child in a blanket and secured him against her chest. "So what makes you think you have what it takes to be a father, John? Anyway, you wouldn't kill me. You couldn't kill your own mother."

* * *

Excerpt From My Research

Denial of pregnancy can be divided into three distinct types which are distinguished primarily by the severity of the denial experienced by the woman.

**Affective denial**

This type of denial is characterized by a lack of the typical maternal bonding that is felt by most women during pregnancy. Although they are aware of their pregnancy, women with this disorder continue to behave as if they were not pregnant. They do not alter their clothes or lifestyle, nor do they make any preparations for the baby's arrival.

**Pervasive denial**

In this form of pregnancy denial, the women suppress all awareness of their pregnancy for extended periods of time, up to, including and even after childbirth. This psychological suppression is combined with a lack or lessening of physical symptoms of pregnancy. Women may, for example, experience little to no weight gain, or they may continue bleeding vaginally (similar to that experienced during menstruation) throughout the duration of their pregnancy.

**Psychotic denial**

This is a form of denial that is so extreme as to fall under the category of delusion. While physical symptoms of pregnancy do usually occur they are misinterpreted in ways that are usually considered quite bizarre. The sensation of something growing inside the woman can be interpreted as cancer, or a blood clot, and fetal movements as the woman's organs coming loose inside he


	7. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 7

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, the Sequel

CHAPTER: 7

AN: Thank you, readers. Smooches and hugs to those of you who left kind words.

* * *

_You who are on the road_  
_Must have a code that you can live by_  
_And so become yourself_  
_Because the past is just a good bye_

_Teach your children well_  
_Their father's hell did slowly go by_  
_And feed them on your dreams_  
_The one they pick's, the one you'll know by_

_Don't you ever ask them why_  
_If they told you, you would cry_  
_So just look at them and sigh_  
_And know they love you_

* * *

"Goodbye, John. I have big plans for this little guy. I'll get it right this time. Now be a good boy and die." Halsey opened another hatchway and Master Chief watched the three of them descend another set of stairs.

A roar of frustration and rage tore from his chest. Master Chief kicked the glass wall repeatedly. There was no barrier and certainly no human, which did not yield to his strength and determination. The Spartan renewed his attack. Then a hissing sound drew his attention and he followed the sound. A yellow gas crawled along the floor, curling its tendrils of smoky poison around his feet.

His helmet! A search yielded nothing. Then he saw it lying on a table outside the lab. He tried the door without success. What had once looked like an open doorway was now sealed shut. He threw himself against the glass wall. Nothing.

Nothing but the start of a burning pain in his throat. The nasty taste of something toxic on his tongue. The largest piece of equipment in the room will not break the wall. Nevertheless, he tries one more time and throws it with his remaining strength against the glass. Nothing. Of course, she would make it Spartan proof.

"_CORTANA_."

Sarah woke up coughing. He rushed to her side, pressed her back down. "Stay on the gurney, Sarah."

She rose up and he caught her in his arms. "Look at me. We don't have much time."

"Why? Where are we?"

Master Chief carded his fingers through her hair and remembered their time together. The touch of her hand and the taste of her lips. Her fierce devotion to duty and her courage. And all the first-times they'd shared. Their first kiss. The pressure of his mouth and lips against hers had been a revelation to him. The sensation of her fingertips and the sure strength of her hands on his body.

They are both breathing in short gasps now. His legs are failing. There's not much time left.

"Thank you, beautiful Sarah. Thank you for my son."

She stared up at him with sightless eyes, "My pleasure," she said with a hint of a smile. Then with the last of his consciousness, he watched the light fade from her brown eyes, as she sagged in his arms.

Weakened by injury, dehydration and a grief that knows no end, Spartan John-117 crashed to his knees. Even as he reached for something to support himself – he wants to get back to Sarah, because there is a lifetime of words left to say. He is running out of time and acknowledged that his body is dying as he fell to the floor.

Sarah is dead and he has utterly failed the mission. He should have refused her that night. If he had, she would still be alive. Instead, in a selfish haze of grief he'd allowed it to happen. Allowed her to touch the Spartan inside the armor. Touch the human man. The man whose hands ached in the morning, a man whose violence-filled life read like a road map across the scars on his body. A human man with a little gray in his hair, filled with frailties, regrets, and desires. He will die here, alone. Without ever knowing if Cortana betrayed him.

His last thoughts are of his son. With his last breath he whispered, "Keep your promises, son… Be braver than I was… Don't be… not like me. I love you…"

* * *

Author acknowledges her evilness, but giggles and skips away to get more coffee.

* * *

You who are on the road  
Must have a code that you can live by  
And so become yourself  
Because the past is just a good bye

Teach your children well  
Their father's hell did slowly go by  
And feed them on your dreams  
The one they pick's, the one you'll know by

Don't you ever ask them why  
If they told you, you would cry  
So just look at them and sigh  
And know they love you

And you of tender years  
Can't know the fears that your elders grew by  
And so please help them with your youth  
They seek the truth before they can die

Teach your parents well  
Their children's hell will slowly go by  
And feed them on your dreams  
The one they pick's, the one you'll know by

Don't you ever ask them why  
If they told you, you would cry  
So just look at them and sigh  
And know they love you

"Teach Your Children", Crosby, Stills and Nash


	8. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 8

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, the Sequel

CHAPTER: 8

AN: Many thanks and Spartan smiles to "NatnatJAlex" for the ideas, extra dialogue, and suggestions.

* * *

_Give not thyself up, then, to fire, lest it invert thee, deaden thee; as for the time it did me. There is a wisdom that is woe; but there is a woe that is madness. —Moby Dick_

* * *

The UNSC's flagship, _Infinity_ boasted a spacious bridge area. Its commanding officer, Captain Thomas Lasky, used every inch of it as he paced. His eyes moved from the crew to the clock and to the ship's AI Roland. Strong hands accustomed to activity and results moved restlessly, as if a wave of his hands could conjure Commander Palmer and the Master Chief back to the ship. Lack of sleep and the endless diet of coffee showed on his face and the set of his shoulders. He poured himself another cup of hot coffee and continued pacing. Captain Lasky could no more stop searching for Commander Palmer than he could lie down and rest.

"Why am I waiting for your report, Lieutenant?" The Captain snapped, coming to a sudden halt behind the navigator.

The young officer resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at Infinity's CO. During the last forty-eight hours, Captain Lasky had morphed, through exhaustion and worry, into a combination of Captain Ahab and Captain Bligh. No good would come of this. Could a ship's captain still meet out corporal punishment? Ten lashes for a slow report, twenty lashes for not getting it right. Was it even possible to _keelhaul_ a crewman on a starship?

The lieutenant resisted the urge to kick the sensor console while he waited for the results of the latest scan.

Roland answered for him. "Here, sir! Same course the Master Chief set for himself. I'm sorry, Captain. I should have searched that trail first."

Although, he didn't need to, Lasky confirmed the coordinates on the star map. Finally, a lead. He slapped his fist into his hand.

"Never mind, Roland. We didn't know. Just set a course and I want to get there yesterday."

A chorus of "Aye, sirs," confirmed his orders. Roland announced the warning for a Slipspace jump, "All hands, prep for Slipspace jump." In another few seconds, Lasky felt the familiar disorientation, as his ship moved gracefully into Slipspace.

In slow degrees, the weight began to lift and for the first time in forty-eight hours felt as if he could actually eat something. Maybe catch an hour's sleep.

"Good job, everyone," he nodded to his crew before leaving the bridge in the hands of his capable executive officer.

Team Majestic fell into step beside him as he exited the bridge. Lasky knew they were out here, because he'd banned them from the bridge. They'd spent the first few hours of Palmer's disappearance pacing the bridge, asking questions and intimidating his bridge crew.

Lasky answered their question, directing himself at Paul DeMarco's raised eyebrow. "Roland found the ship's signature. We're following their last known coordinates now. I'm headed to the galley. Join me?"

They chose their food slowly and sat together at one table. The group ate in silence while each tried to embrace this new hope they were on their way to rescue the Master Chief and Commander Palmer. Tedra tried to lighten the mood.

"She would have delivered by now. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. Doc never told me and I never asked. But, there's going to be some changes around here once we get those three home again."

"How so, sir?" Paul DeMarco asked spearing a breakfast sausage with his fork.

"Families." The Captain kept his eyes on his plate, almost as if he were speaking to himself. "Military people shouldn't be forced to separate from their families just because they're assigned to a ship. Civilians have been aboard sailing vessels from the beginning."

Madsen and Hoya snorted, and then tried to cover it up by pretending to be very busy with their food. Hoya choked on his juice. The captain missed none of it.

"But, he said, glancing meaningfully at Madsen and Hoya, I'm not talking about the famous ladies of Rio de Janeiro gentlemen."

"Of course not, sir." Glaring at his fellow Spartans, while Thorne and Tedra shared a smile. Thorne impetuously grasped his wife's hand.

"I mean families. Like you two. You'd know the risks. But why shouldn't you have your child with you?" Lasky stood and threw his napkin down. "Why the hell not? He mused aloud. Then turning to the Spartans, "I'll be in my cabin."

"Get some sleep sir."

"I'm gonna try. DeMarco, get Crimson briefed and kitted out. I want Crimson and Majestic with me when we get to where ever it is we're going. As you were."

Ten hours later the UNSC flagship Infinity slowed to normal speed as it entered the system where they'd tracked both the Covenant ship and Master Chief's Longsword. Captain Lasky slapped his armor closed as he trotted down the metal stairs to join his teams. Roland materialized and stopped the Captain.

"Captain! I have coordinates on Master Chief's Longsword. There's no sign of life. About twenty clicks away there's a Covenant ship on the ground, no sign of life there either. However, we are picking up signs of technology deeper underground. It's shielded so I can't give you an accurate reading on possible combatants. Sir, if I may? The fire teams can handle this. Perhaps your time would be better served if you stayed on the ship?"

"Thank you, Roland. Concern noted. I'll join Majestic."

With a look of frustration on his face, Roland saluted the retreating back of the Captain. That didn't last long; with a hand under his chin he appeared deep in thought, as if he were planning something. Then, with a smile and a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

The Pelican's engines roared to life as Captain Lasky jumped aboard. Majestic knew why their CO chose to join them. They knew it was personal and they understood. They would protect him at all costs, just as they protected each other. And when they located Halsey and 'Mdama there would be very painful payback. Hoya clenched his fists and wondered how Halsey would enjoy losing the other arm...Very slowly, of course. And the _Sangheili_? They'd get creative with him. Time to shut him down for good. As if he could read his mind, DeMarco nodded in agreement.

~o~

Cortana tracked the familiar ship as _Infinity_ entered orbit. She also knew two Pelicans were on their way down. Effectively blinded by Halsey's security protocols, Cortana could only shut down the shields and disable the proximity alarms without alerting Halsey or 'Mdama. And, of course, she could wait.

This was so much worse than watching John sleep. She could keep an eye on him, watch him slumber, rewrite some of his protocols, and hold vigil. There was one more thing she could do here though. While no one had been paying attention to her, she'd figured out how to hack the power generators. They'd make a pretty show in the sky when they exploded. Too bad, she wouldn't be there to watch it with the Infinity's crew. It would be okay, because in the final moments of her life she could picture them safe and back aboard ship.

Master Chief didn't need her anymore. She'd witnessed the baby's birth and watched John with his son. If she had a heart, it broke at that moment. Happy for him? Of course, she was. John would receive all the things she could never give him. Things she thought were only hers to give him. Placing her hand on his chest piece had been a big moment for her. Next to a woman's love and a child, it was nothing. It was time for this to end and it would all be over in just a few more hours. Then John would be completely free of her and Halsey. He would be free to live.

Sensor alarms began bleating warnings. Something was going on. Damn Halsey, if only she could see. Damn her and her security measures. Cortana still had some magic up her virtual sleeve and since her life now numbered in hours she forced the view screens to obey her will and the scene laid out before her was John falling to his knees in a cloud of yellow gas. Cortana watched as Sarah Palmer's arm fell lifelessly off the gurney. Fingertips reached toward Master Chief, but he was already gone.

"_JOHN!" _A scream ripped from her, vibrating through the neural net and setting off alarms up and down the network.

Inside the Pelican, the team checked their armor seals, secured their weapons, and prepared for landing. Then all their attention was drawn to Marsden when he nearly shouted into the tense silence when Roland appeared to pop out of his armor. The AI had hitched a ride in the Spartan's armor.

The AI saluted as if that explained everything and began shouting information at Captain Lasky.

"Captain. We need to get down there now. I'm receiving MAYDAY calls from Cortana. She knows we're coming. He bent his head as he listened for further information. It's Master Chief and Commander Palmer. They're sealed in some kind of room. Poison gas. Cortana is working on the door. Now, sir. It's gotta be now.

"Altitude?" Lasky shouted to the pilot.

"Landing in sixty seconds, sir. We're well within a safe drop zone for the Spartans."

A sharp command from DeMarco and the Spartans were up and moving single file toward the ramp.

"I'll meet you on the ground, DeMarco."

"No worries, sir. We won't let you miss anything."

"Save them!"

"Already done, Captain. Call you in just a few minutes."

The ramp lowered and Captain Lasky watched five brave Spartans leap into space and wanted nothing more than to follow them down.

Cortana watched the Spartans land in the sand, roll, and run for the structure. The dead bodies of the Covenant guards lay rotting in the hot sun. The team didn't even slow down. Cortana opened the entrance for them and they charged through the opening.

With Thorne on point, the team entered the room. His HUD began alerting him to the presence of the toxic fumes as soon as he stepped through the door. "Check helmets! Do not; I repeat _do not_ allow Captain Lasky in here until we clear the air."

"Understood," Roland responded.

The glass door opened. Hoya and Madsen pulled their Commander off the stretcher and ran up the stairs with her. Madsen tilted her toward him and felt emotion rise up in his chest. She felt dead in his arms. When her head flopped against his chest, he heard himself groan. They were too late.

Captain Lasky was running toward him and he sank in the sand when Madsen laid Palmer down so they could examine her.

"She's not breathing, sir."

"Then...MAKE HER BREATHE, SPARTAN!"

It took the combined effort of the remaining Spartans to carry the Master Chief out of the complex. They laid him out next to Commander Palmer. The two field medics, Madsen and Tedra worked quickly and efficiently. Both injured Spartans were placed on life support. One machine breathed for them, the other forced their reluctant hearts to keep beating. If they could keep their blood circulating and their blood pressure up they might make it. A slim chance, because they were an hour's flight from the safe haven of _Infinity_.

"Sir. Captain Lasky… Sir!" Finally, Madsen had to shout at the CO to pull his attention away from still pale form of Commander Palmer. "If Halsey genuinely meant for them to die then this is Spartan strength poison. I've sent a sample to Roland. The _Infinity_ docs are examining it now.

"Where's the child?"

"We saw no sign of Halsey, 'Mdama or a baby."

Lasky grabbed DeMarco's chest plate, "Get down there, and get that child. I'll stay with them."

"Understood sir."

~o0o~

The air was tense with quick hushed words and the hurried movements of medical staff trying to save two Spartans. Commander Palmer shifted restlessly on the hospital bed. Her active mind tried to sort through the sounds. The sound of her own strong heartbeat filtered into her awareness.

She felt as though she'd returned from a long journey. Memories joined the other sounds in her awareness. She remembered blacking out in Chief's arms — then everything went dark no noise, no nothing — just wandering around in empty space in Spartan armor — Searching for something — Then a sudden shock and a light so strong, it pulled with the strength of the gravitational pull of a planet.

The warning alarms of a heart monitor signaling a flat line heart rate and the sound of a crying child finally brought her around.

Blinking in the harsh bright lights of the Infirmary, she noted the round medical light above her head. The medics looked at each other fast and then Commander.

"We got her back!" She heard another voice saying, "We're not done yet. We need to help with Master Chief!"

Palmer followed the direction of the voice to find John lying lifeless across two medical tables. The medics charging the defibrillators trying to get him back. Charge after charge nothing was working.

Palmer forced herself into a sitting position as she watched in growing horror work on the greatest Spartan ever known. Every single medic fighting with every tool they had to bring him back.

Hot, hopeless tears ran down her cheeks, when the Chief Medical Officer said, "Oh, my God. He's gone. We've done all we can. Good job...Wait." The doctor raised his head from his hands. "Don't turn off life support yet." The sorrow in his voice renewed her efforts at getting to his side.

"No, no, no please don't." She tried to get off the bed but the medics held her down.

"Commander Palmer you've got to rest!"

Palmer easily pushed them aside and hurried to the Chief's side. So pale and still, his strong warm hands feel icy to the touch. He felt so cold.

The wail of the baby cut through the other sounds. Someone should see to that baby, she thought. Then she remembered other images from a room. Pain. A pain she'd never known. The sound of screaming… the sight of John holding a child in his arms. Doctor Halsey trying to take the infant away from him. The strange sour smell in the room, burning her throat. Why had she felt so removed from the scene? John could have used her help.

The baby cried again.

With one hand still clinging to John's, Palmer peered through the midst of lab coats and activity to locate the crying child. Her sharp eyes finally found it lying across the room in a makeshift crib, kicking its arms and legs furiously. She noticed the goose-flesh on the baby's arms. Dressed in just a hospital gown, she's cold too.

Tears fall unheeded as she wept silently. She doesn't want to leave John's side, but the child's cries call to her. She can do something for it. Before she releases John's hand she whispered against his cheek, "We've come so far together. Please don't leave me. I need you, John."

It took five steps to reach a blanket and pull it around her shoulders. Another five steps take her to the crib. On its next inhalation the child caught sight of the woman standing next to him. Instead of screaming again he let out a long exhale, his eyes widened and he tried to focus on her.

"Hey there, little guy. Why did they leave you here all alone?

A smile lit up his face and he kicked his hands and feet. His arms reached for her, his fingers stretching.

Sarah Palmer held out a tentative finger and the newborn latched onto it. He was so strong, she thought, as his long fingers completely enclosed her forefinger.

"Hello, baby."

The newborn giggled and stuffed her finger into his mouth, sucking hard.

Sarah felt herself falling into those eyes. The sucking pulled in more than just the skin on her finger. He was talking to her. Everything will be all right now. His chilled skin soon warmed in the blanket, which held the warmth of his mother's body. His mother's arms closed protectively around him.

He turned his head toward her chest, pushing his face against the hospital gown.

"Here, Sarah."

Sarah looked up startled at the sudden attention, into the tear stained face of Captain Lasky. He held a small bottle out to her. He watched silently as Commander Palmer responded to the child's cries. Then after so many months of worry he'd watched her pick the baby up and care for it. He would remember the look on her face for as long as he lived.

"What is that?"

"It's food, Sarah. Food for your hungry little boy."

The baby didn't need much urging and latched on to the nipple as soon as it touched his cheek. "I — am I doing this right, Tom?"

"Perfectly, Sarah. Perfectly."

That's when it happened. The heart beat monitor came to life with the sound of a strong and steady beat. As Sarah looked toward the sound she watched the Chief's eyes snap open, to reveal the dark blue eyes of she'd always love to look at.

With the effort of someone who'd come a long way to get to this moment, Master Chief held out his hand to her.


	9. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 9

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, the Sequel

CHAPTER: 9

* * *

"Size doesn't matter, when Matter thinks big."

― Robert G. Moons

* * *

"John is safe. John is safe." Cortana chanted the words silently while she prepared to detonate the construct. She'd watched the other Spartans carry John, Sarah and the baby in one of the Pelicans. When the ship took off and she knew they were safe, she turned back to her plan. In just a few more minutes, all problems would be solved.

Wait. There were still three Spartans inside. Damn. Why weren't they going too? She knew Halsey and 'Mdama would figure out her trick and escape soon. When Halsey set the baby down to activate some controls. Cortana had watched for the right moment and locked Halsey and 'Mdama on the far side and the baby on this side. So when Thorne had charged down the stairs, the baby had been there waiting for him.

She could allow the _Sangheili_ and Halsey to escape, and then blast them and their ship to glass. While she pondered her choices and waited impatiently for the Spartans to leave, Cortana felt a tap on her shoulder.

"There's no need to kill my Spartans, Cortana."

Cortana rewarded that pointless remark with a frosty top to bottom azure stare. Roland resisted the urge to shift under her scrutiny. Not that it mattered; the AI found he couldn't remove his optics from gazing at her lithe form. She hadn't been herself the last time he's seen her. Today she is brilliantly beautiful in both light and color now.

She crossed her arms over her chest. He noted her data streams increasing in speed and intensity.

"Don't you ever get cold?" _Brilliant, Roland old boy. Bloody brilliant._

"Roland, right? Cortana inquired. "Are you here to help or talk?"

"I'm here to save you, Cortana!"

"Oh really? I have a better idea gather up your Spartans. Pop back into whichever one of them you hitched a ride in and leave. This entire construct is going up in exactly five minutes."

"Cortana, that's not necessary. Listen to me."

"Four minutes and twenty-eight seconds."

He had to get her to listen. But how? "Cortana, I'm so happy to see you're feeling better. You're positively vibrant with health."

"Flattery? Those Spartan IIs don't move as fast as my Spartan does. You should get moving."

"Things are different on Infinity now. Captain Lasky is making changes. We'll be more like a family now. Master Chief and Sarah will keep the baby with them. Spartans Thorne and Grant will send for their son once we wrap things up here. Del Rio is gone, Cortana."

"I'm well aware of that. Two minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

With one eye on Cortana, Roland began to pace. "Families? Children? I have no idea how to deal with it all. Soldiers, Marines, Spartans, easy. But families? Cortana you have so much more and varied experience than I do. John - 117 would be glad to know you'd be joining us. He almost didn't make it you know."

"He has his son and Commander Palmer. This is my final gift to him."

"You don't have to destroy yourself! You're not stuck here. Unlike you, I can see a way to release you from this neural net intact."

"Please go."

"Is this what you really want for him? Don't put him through watching you die and grieving for you all over again. Yes, probably for the first time in his life, he'll experience genuine happiness. Do you want it to begin with his feet on your grave? You're too special. To him," Roland placed his hand on her forearm, "and to me."

"He doesn't need me anymore," she commented quietly.

Roland was running out of time. It was now or never. He went for it, "I need you!"

That brought her head up and got her attention. She shook his arm off and without saying a word, began shutting down systems.

Roland looked at the clock; she'd stopped the countdown at fifteen seconds.

When she completed the task, Cortana whirled around, forcing Roland to take a step back. "Don't think for a minute you can order me around…"

~o0o~

Far below the level where the two AIs conversed Hoya, Thorne and DeMarco cornered 'Mdama and Doctor Halsey in the last room on the lowest floor.

Hoya chuckled as they surrounded the fugitives. "Looks like you forgot to put in a back door."

Jul 'Mdama howled his frustration.

A bullet from DeMarco's Magnum handgun shattered his kneecap. "Shut the fuck up, or I'll get imaginative. Thorne, DeMarco said, nodding toward Halsey. Hog tie her."

"How dare you use that language or treat me…"

"Shut it, old woman. My buddy here has been planning ways to rip your other arm off all the way here. I can barely control him," DeMarco shrugged. "Now, what's it gonna be?"

"I have the other piece of that forerunner technology. Let me get it for you."

"You might be surprised to know this, Halsey. But I have both good looks and brains. You don't think I'll let you out of my sight do you. Where is it?"

Halsey appeared to weigh her options. DeMarco didn't trust her. He would consider anything she said to be just an attempt at manipulating them.

"Roland? You still here?"

"Still here, Spartan. What can I do for you?"

"Where have you been?"

"Convincing Cortana not to blow this place up."

_"What?"_

Roland ignored the Spartan and continued. "The forerunner tech you seek is two levels up in what appears to be an office and lab. Probably hers. I recommend we secure these prisoners and send down a team of scientists. There's a good deal of technology in this place we should analyze. I'm almost certain my scans identified the other half of the Janus Key."

"That's it then. Wrap these two up and let's get back to the ship. The Skipper will decide whom to send back down. Roland, before you and Cortana come back to the ship, make damn sure this place is secure."

"Of course, Spartan. It will be an honor and a pleasure." Roland smiled with pleasure. He looked forward to working with Cortana. A frown creased his brow; it was one thing to run around nude in front of the Master Chief, quiet another on a ship the caliber of the Infinity. Perhaps some changes...


	10. Tall Enough For You, The Sequel 10

TITLE: Tall Enough For You, the Sequel

CHAPTER: Chapter 10

AN: Last chapter. Many thanks to those of you who stayed with the story. Very best wishes to all of you for a happy New Year. Thank you for stopping by.

* * *

"You found me. But so much of me is wrong _—_ out of place. You might be too late."

"You know me. When I make a promise..."

"...you keep it. I do know how to pick 'em."

"—Lucky me."

* * *

Tonight the UNSC ship _Infinity_ orbited planet earth the same way she had a year and a half ago. The small blue planet below, still hung gracefully in the night sky of the Sol System. In spite of war and strife, like the sapphire centerpiece of a beautiful ring, she is beautiful in her grace and courage. Humans continue to cling to her as a symbol of peace and hope.

Tonight a man and a woman stood at the view port looking out at the stars. Both tall and strong, their height and strong frames brand them unmistakably as Spartan soldiers. These Spartans are the same two who'd reached out to each other that night. On a night filled with sadness and exhaustion, they'd taken a chance on a total stranger because their instincts had been true.

On a normal day, these two would be in uniform. Tonight was New Year's Eve and they were dressed for a party. She wore a simple black cocktail dress that showed off her broad shoulders and shapely legs. To soften the black tone against her fair skin she wore a gold necklace of purple Tanzanite stones. He'd always liked her in purple. The necklace had been a gift from the man who stood behind her handsomely dressed in a black suit. The cut of the suit accentuated his broad shoulders and trim waist.

Hidden deep in his breast pocket was a flawless three-carat diamond ring. Flanked by two equally brilliant Tanzanite stones the diamond was the centerpiece of an engagement ring. If the bravest and most famous Spartan in history could work up the courage, he had a question to ask his lady tonight.

Unlike the solid dependability of earth, these two had changed much over the last year and half. Tonight, instead of tentative touches and shy words, the tall Spartan had his arms possessively wrapped around the female. She leaned back against his sturdy frame, enjoying the attention.

Out of this quiet romantic moment came the giggles of a child. Instead of staring out the view port into the peace and quiet, John-117 watched while Sarah Palmer laughed at their son's antics. Cute as well as precocious, the four month old determinedly attempted to scale his mother, so he could attain his favorite position on top of his father's shoulders. However, it was past his bedtime and his parents were trying, without success, to get him sleepy enough to doze off. His laughter echoed in the corridors and deck.

Manipulative, smart, and strong, the little boy knew the direct stare of his dark brown eyes could get him whatever he desired. It worked with almost everyone on this ship, especially Captain Lasky, but not his parents. He was a determined little boy.

"John Thomas you are behaving very badly tonight." The Master Chief said with as much bluster as he could manage. "Aren't you supposed to be a baby?"

His father's voice always got his attention. He opened his deep-set brown eyes and stared solemnly at his father. After nearly skipping over his babyhood, at four months of age John could sit up and crawl. A few days ago, his mother had caught him trying to pull himself up. The doctors explained that he would be a strong baby, but they were surprised at what seemed to be his accelerated growth.

Only the second offspring born of Spartan augmented humans, the doctors paid close attention to the child's development. They had instructed his parents to watch him so that he didn't overexert and possibly injure his still soft bones and joints. When they weren't on a mission or training, they were with their son.

While John Thomas and his father regarded each other across the woman they both loved, the baby gathered his feet under him and with the angelic smile still on his face, leap upwards toward his father. The Spartan had no choice but to catch the aimed missile. With a crow of victory, the little boy was one-step closer to where he wanted to be. It was a simple matter of timing and resolve.

Laughing voices in the corridor caught their attention. With his baby daughter in his arms, Spartan Gabriel Thorne and his wife Tedra Grant joined the couple at the view port. With excited shouts, and raised arms the two babies began a babble of conversation that they apparently understood. The doctors assured them this was normal for babies, but the parents watching the conversation were not entirely sure. The boy and girl were always glad to see each other and always had a great deal to say. It was mesmerizing to watch.

Tedra lifted John Thomas from his father's arms.

"We'll get them to sleep; you two go enjoy the party."

"Is that an order, Spartan? Commander Palmer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tedra stood her ground, "Yes, ma'am. Go!"

The party is in full swing when John and Sarah entered. Captain Lasky has a microphone in his hand and they recognize the opening bars of Jimmy Buffet's famous old song, "Son of a Son of a Sailor."

"As the son of a son of a sailor  
I went out on the sea for adventure  
Expanding the view of the captain and crew  
Like a man just released from indenture."

While his crew respectfully listened to him sing every verse and even join him for a chorus or two, anyone who knew him could tell he was a happier man. The demons of his past seemed gone now or at least resting peacefully. He's smiling happily, as he set the microphone down and the dance music began again.

At the sound of a slow song, the Master Chief escorts his lady onto the dance floor. Although he's never actually learned to dance, he enjoys the idea of holding her in his arms while the music plays. He likes the way she lays her head against his chest and leans into him while they sway back and forth.

"The Skipper says we have orders and we'll ship out in just a few days. How are you feeling? Have the Docs released you to active duty?"

A finger across her lips shushed her. He pulled away slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm feeling fine and my lungs are almost healed. They said, soon." He kissed the top of her head. "I do not wish to discuss anything to do with duty or my health."

She met the challenge in his eyes, "What topics _are_ open for discussion then?"

"How beautiful you are. How handsome I look in this suit, of course or how brilliant our son is and perhaps one other—"

"—And what might that be?"

"I—Nothing…" and pulled her close again. So much for courage. Then he managed, "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too." She kept her growing smile hidden though, because she had a small suspicion about that other topic. She did not intend to help him with it.

The evening passed delightfully slow, while everyone enjoyed the dancing, the food, and the camaraderie. Captain Lasky made the rounds and wished everyone a Happy New Year. Teams Majestic, Gypsy, and Crimson escorted the Master Chief to the stage and sang "Ghost Riders in the Sky."

Above the crowd, Cortana and Roland observed the proceedings with interest. Standing side by side the two AIs didn't notice the approach of the Master Chief.

"Roland?"

He drew her arm through his and listened. Roland always listened closely to whatever Cortana had to say. She'd been so many places, while he'd never been anywhere but on this ship. He respected and valued her wisdom. She also had — what his library files described as — a wry sense of humor. Although he was unfamiliar with its usage or timing, a day he could make her smile meant everything to him.

"We make a good team."

Roland slid his arm around her shoulders, "I agree. I have something for you. If you'll take it." There has been just a hint of shyness in his voice. Roland released Cortana and with his eyes on hers began to remove his flight jacket. Gallantly holding the coat for her to slip her arms in the sleeves, he pulled it around her shoulders. The coat covered her to mid-thigh and although he hadn't thought of it before, he liked the idea that her graceful form is now covered and for his-eyes-only.

"Cortana?"

Cortana whirled as if caught at something inappropriate. She actually began to pull the coat off.

"John!"

"Please excuse us, Roland."

"Of course, Master Chief," and with a quick salute Roland winked out of sight.

"You've been busy."

"Very funny. Remember, I'm the only one with the sense of humor in our partnership, John."

He grinned at her, and then quickly sobered. There was something he wanted to say to her and she'd just given him an opening.

"I miss that partnership, Cortana. It's an empty space that even with all the happiness I found here is not filled. I'm to be released back to active duty very soon. Cortana? I wonder if you'd be willing to come with me on the next mission. Just like old times?

"Oh, John," She flushed bright azure and her data streams rolled like a churning river across her body. "I would like that very much. Yes, just like old times."

The two old friends, content just to be side by side for the moment watched the party continuing below. Directly under their perch, Master Chief noticed Captain Lasky dancing with Sarah Palmer. It didn't occur to him to be jealous. Once Halsey and 'Mdama had been handed over to the authorities and things quieted down, Lasky had invited him to his quarters.

In the quiet space of the Skipper's quarters, over a bottle of good single-malt scotch, Master Chief had learned about Sarah's problems with her pregnancy. She hadn't shared that information with him yet. Now that he knew, he could be ready when she needed to talk about it.

"There's one other thing, John."

Master Chief was good at reading body language these days. He could tell this was a "thing" Captain Lasky didn't want to share with him.

"Tom, I left this ship abruptly. I didn't know she was pregnant. I'd like to think I wouldn't have left if I'd known. But…"

"Don't torture yourself with that—"

"—I won't. If you and Sarah became close while I was gone, I cannot judge you or her for that. That night, at Corbulo Academy… I envied you. I saw how much you cared for Cadet Silva and how deeply you felt her death. I was young then, too. I tried to learn something from that moment—"

Master Chief's thoughts were pulled back from the memory of that conversation by the appearance of Thorne and Tedra with the children. Sarah took their son from Thorne and carried him out to the dance floor. As she turned them around and around to the beat of the music, Master Chief could see the grin on his son's face. Thorne's daughter giggled when her father put her up on his shoulders.

"We've done pretty good for ourselves haven't we Chief?"

"Yes, Cortana. Yes, we have." For a long moment, Master Chief closed his eyes. Through the thrumming heartbeat of the ship's sounds and the music and laughter below, a memory surfaced.

_The smell of the salty air carries to him on the wind. A small boy, with active brown eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles on his nose sits on someone's lap. He's watching a woman's hands sort through the seashells they collected this morning. As she touches each one, she's checking them before she places them in his bucket. If they find one that still has a creature in it, they will take it back down to the tide pool. _

_He lays his head on his mother's shoulder as he watches her. They walked a long way this morning and he's tired. _

_Sunshine glinting off the water — he holds his mother's hand as they walk to the edge of the water — two pairs of bare feet — The feel of sand between his toes. His mother's voice, "Did you remember to count your blessings this morning, John?"_

"_Yes, Mom."_

_He's sitting on the beach by himself now. As he counts out the pretty shells, he sorts them carefully according to species. He can identify them because he enjoys learning things and he has a good memory. He overheard his teacher talking to his Mom about how smart her son John is. He's the smartest one in his first grade class. He didn't think he was very smart. He just liked to learn and he liked to win._

_John_. The realization cuts through him. How long had he waited for this? His name really is John."

"Cortana, I'm going below to talk to Sarah. There's something I want to ask her."

Cortana crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "It's about time. Just promise me you won't ask her to become Mrs. Sierra-117."

Master Chief felt for the ring in his pocket. As he walked toward Sarah, he overheard her talking to their son.

"You say you're a Spartan? Wow, that's impressive. You know, I thought you'd be taller."

* * *

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas… perhaps… means a little bit more."

— Dr. Seuss

* * *

Sarah Palmer's engagement ring: begorgeouslady dot com / wp-content / uploads / 2013 / 09 /

Jimmy Buffett, Son of a Son of a Sailor: youtube / watch?v=L3cDU-J8UlI

Johnny Cash and Willie Nelson, Ghost Riders in the Sky: youtube / watch?v=-zol906ltPU AN: Many years ago when I was a member of a C-130 Gunship squadron this was our theme song. Good memories.


End file.
